


Come Together

by Zantarak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felix and Sylvain are Gossip Kings, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Ingrid and Dorothea spilling the tea, Pre-Time Skip, Tea Parties, a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantarak/pseuds/Zantarak
Summary: When people first understand how they feel for each other, the moment might not be large or important, but it is always sweet. These are the stories of many students at Garreg Mach finding out how much they care about each other
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. Sylvain's Seriously Changed

It was a quiet day in the monastery when the many women of Garreg Mach cried out. Some cried in joy, and others cried in anguish. The reason for their reaction? Sylvain Gautier had stopped flirting. It had started at breakfast. The ladies in charge of the food line always flirted with the heir of Gautier. A little bit of extra food won them some quick flirting.

Instead of the usual though, everything turned rather polite.

“Here you go Sylvain, a little extra egg just for you. Help you grow big and strong!” The serving lady added a most certainly flirtatious wink afterwards.

Instead of his usual roguish grin, Sylvain smiled politely. 

“Thanks, Glynda, I hope you have a nice day!” With that, he carried his tray off to sit with Felix and Ingrid.

The next sign was at his first lesson. Professor Byleth was giving a guest seminar on advanced tactics for dealing with pirates. Byleth had walked into it on purpose, she had seen breakfast and was curious to how serious Sylvain was being.

“So most pirates would use this particular ramming technique to penetrate the enemy ships backsides. Any questions?”

As if on cue, Sylvain’s hand shot up from where he sat next to Felix. Sylvain’s best friend was ready to strangle him for his stupid comment. The professor had her eyes locked and loaded for a super roll.

“Yes, Sylvain?”

“Professor, if that technique was specifically for the stern, how would the pirates react if the boat was turned? I mean, it’s not like ramming techniques can be all that different from one direction to the next.”

Felix’s quill fell from his hand, drifting to the floor. The entire class sat there in stunned silence. Even Professor Byleth had widened their eyes at the perfectly normal question. Normal, except that the question came from Sylvain.

“Well…umm…you’re right, Sylvain. The main difference would be intent…”

Class proceeded as normal, the Blue Lions quickly adapting to new Sylvain.

Another piece was added to the puzzle at sparring practice. Sylvain was working on his spear work with Ingrid when the Black Eagles class joined them. Dorothea was the first to notice the incriminating evidence.

“Sylvain Jose Gautier! Is that a hickie?” 

Byleth had been working closely with Edelgard on her axe handling. Without missing a beat she called out, “Dorothea! Focus on your blocking techniques with Ferdinand please.”

Dorothea sighed, “Yes Professor. Alright Ferdie, let’s get this over with.” She was going to question Sylvain later that evening though.

Felix decided he couldn’t wait. It was lunch when he pulled his childhood friend aside to the courtyard.

“You’re going to spill, now!”

Sylvain chuckled, “Spill what Fe?”

“Who is she dumbass? Which girl did you trick into a steady relationship?” Felix wasn’t unhappy. It was about time his friend learned to get his act together. If it took a real relationship to do it, then that was all the better. Honestly, he wanted to know if this girl was right from him, make sure she wasn’t looking for a crest baby.

“I can tell you it isn’t Annette if that makes you feel better,” Sylvain replied with a wink.

Felix blushed, “Of course it isn’t, you think I didn’t know that?”

Sylvain chuckled, “Look, it isn’t a big deal.”

“In our class that leaves Mercedes as a viable option, but even you wouldn’t be that mean to Dedue. With the Deer, Hilda and Marianna are into each other, so that eliminates them. Leonie is into Lorenz; she just doesn’t realise it yet.” Felix rubbed his chin. “Lysithea is too young, and possibly not into anyone.”

Sylvain crossed his arms behind his head, “All very true my friend. Next, guess?”

“That leaves the Black Eagles. Edelgard is obviously into the professor, Petra’s dealing with her conflicted feelings for Caspar, Bernadetta’s…that one I’m not sure on, but it sure ain’t you.”

“For what it’s worth, my money’s on Raphael. They’d be cute together.”

Felix hummed in response, “They would be. Dorothea? No, Ferdinand would skewer you. The same could be said for Flayn. Seteth would cut your head off. Who am I missing?”

Sylvain’s cheeks started turning a beet red. Felix’s jaw went slack, he readied himself for a very long shout. Before he could though Sylvain clamped a hand over his mouth. Felix was pulled into a nearby broom closet.

“Please Fe, for the love of the Goddess, do not scream.” Sylvain removed his hand.

“INGRID?” hissed Felix, “What in the world made you think it would be a good idea to hook up with our childhood friend?”

Sylvain grabbed Felix by the shoulders. Felix flinched from his grip, “It is not a hookup Fe. It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a very long time.”

Felix wrenched himself free. Sylvain sounded serious for once, “I have a couple of questions then. First of all, when?”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, “I worked up the courage to talk to her about…everything, after Miklan. I didn’t want to become like him, bitter because of crests. I didn’t want to end my life full of regret. So, I told her how I felt, how I really felt.”

Felix nodded, “You were a different man after that fight. The second question then, how serious is this? Is she your future?”

Sylvain smiled. For once it was warm, “Yeah, she really is Fe. I’ve already written a letter to my parents, to make this all official-like.”

Felix allowed himself to smile, “Alright then, final question, do you know how much danger you're in?”

Sylvain’s head tilted like a dog, “Danger?”

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s shoulders tightly, “If you hurt her, I am the first in a long line that will claim a pound of your flesh.”

Instead of showing signs of fear, Sylvain nodded twice, “Understood, really Fe, I get it.”

Felix opened the closet door, “Good, now let’s get to class.”

The final piece of the puzzle clicked at the next class. Most of the Blue Lions took their usual seats. Sylvain moved himself up to the front row though, next to Ingrid. He placed his hand over her’s. She flushed for a second, then twined their fingers together. That made Sylvain smile, and Mercedes and Annette shrieked in joy.

“Mercedes, Annette, what in the world is going on?” asked Professor Byleth strolling in for the afternoon lecture. She stopped a second when she saw Ingrid and Sylvain holdings.

“Gautier, you’re seeing me after class, understood?” Byleth didn’t break her stride grabbing the chalk for the board.

“Professor that is not necessary, I promise!” Ingrid exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Ingrid, it’s ok. I was expecting this,” Sylvain grabbed his quill.

Byleth nodded, “Good. Also, Fraldarius I want to speak to you as well.”

“What did I do?” Felix replied. Annette, who usually sat next to Ingrid, had moved to the back next to Felix.

“More what you haven’t done.” Byleth ended the discussion, moving to the lesson.


	2. Dealing with the Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea comes to a startling realization, and she hates it.

Dorothea is pissed when she figures it out. She didn’t really understand what was going on, just that Constance was suddenly around a lot more. She was a female Ferdinand, loud, obnoxious, and consumed with the nobility. Which was why she and Ferdinand must get along really well. Constance was in love with the nobility almost as much as Ferdinand was. Even though Dorothea had heard Constance and Ferdinand argue, Ferdinand, being the stupidly noble man he was, had made peace with her. Now the two of them were taking tea and practicing their riding skills together.

“Honestly! The two of them have no decorum at all! Especially her! She’s crawling all over him! You should’ve seen how she got him to wrap his arms around her! Help with her lance my ass,” Dorothea almost screamed. She was having a small tea break with Ingrid. Ingrid sipped her tea.

“Small question, I thought we hated Ferdinand? Isn’t he a pompous ass?” Ingrid asked.

“We do! Which is why we hate the two of them hanging out so much. If they’re hanging out, then they’ll make more noise and become more obnoxious. Honestly, I’m worried for our sanity,” Dorothea replied.

Ingrid nodded with understanding, “I think I’m starting to see the whole picture.” She sipped her tea again.

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed, “What’s that look supposed to mean?”

Ingrid shrugged, “I mean, before I started courting with Sylvain, I was acting the same way. Sylvain was spending a lot of time talking with Mercedes, and it stirred up some mean emotions within me. I had a long talk with her, thank the goddess, and she helped me realize some things…”

“I am not jealous, Ingrid! He’s a snob!”

Ingrid raised a brow, “What about all those cookies he baked?”

“Look! It’s a lot more complicated than that!” Dorothea sighed, her eyes leaving for a distant place, “There’s some history between Ferdie and me that I’m not ready to get over yet.”

Ingrid laid a hand on top of Dorothea’s, “I understand that. After Glenn’s passing, and Sylvain’s behaviour in general, I didn’t know if I was ready to open myself up like that.” Ingrid’s face softened, “but now, I couldn’t be happier. He makes me excited for the future.”

Dorothea smiled, “I know, and I am so happy for you. I just don’t see that for myself just yet.”

Even Dorothea was starting to realize she was lying.

Her illusion started to crumble after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It was the grand victory dinner of the Black Eagles. She was enjoying a meal, getting Bernadetta to open up when Ferdinand sat next to them.

“I only wish to say a quick thank you to you both! Your skills were truly amazing out on the field! You especially Bernadetta, your deadeye shots were particularly great! Not even Claude could pull of shots as incredible as that. May I rest my hand on your shoulder?”

Dorothea didn’t understand. Ferdinand was so gentle with Bern. When Bernadetta nodded, Ferdinand placed a soft hand on her shoulder and took her other hand. Dorothea was most definitely not feeling a clench in her chest. Nor was she gripping the table hard enough to get splinters.

“I’ll let you go now. Don’t feel like you must stay tonight. Would you like me to distract Edelgard so you can sneak out?”

Bernie blushed, “No, that’s ok! I’m having a nice time; besides, I think I like spending time with you guys. If it's ok with you guys, I think I’m going to go talk with Lindhart.”

“Of course, we will talk later! Over tea, perhaps?”

Bernie nodded before walking off to join Caspar, Petra, and Lindhart.

Ferdinand looked Dorothea in the eye. He fumbled with his hands a bit, “You did splendidly as well Dorothea, thank you for watching my back today,” he made sure to look her in the eye, “it meant more than you could understand.”  
Something in Dorothea’s chest melted, “Think nothing of it, Ferdie. That’s what teammates do, right?”

Ferdinand nodded, “Right, you are. I will take my leave then. I wouldn’t want to overstep.”

As he got up, Dorothea found herself wanting to speak out. The songstress’s voice returned just as he was about to leave, “And leave a girl all alone while she ate? That doesn’t sound very noble of you, Ferdie,” she patted the spot next to her, “Sit.”

Oh, Goddess, Dorothea thought, He’s like a puppy!

She couldn’t help herself. The way Ferdinand’s face lit up as he sat down. He was still loud and obnoxious, but he was also considerate and much too cute.

Dammit, Ingrid!

“Dammit, Ingrid!”

Dorothea almost brought the door off its hinges. She didn’t usually like to barge in unannounced, but she needed to talk to someone.

She was not expecting to find Ingrid and Sylvain getting ready to go at each other. Both their shirts were off, and things were heated, to say the least. Sylvain spotted her first.

“Dorothea! I wasn’t expecting you! I…um…” Sylvain went to grab his shirt, “I suppose I’ll be off now?”

Ingrid grabbed his wrist, “I don’t think so,” there was something predatory in her gaze. Dorothea squirmed, while Sylvain visibly swallowed. He looked at Dorothea.

“Please, for the love of the Goddess Dorothea, leave.”

Dorothea let herself be pushed out by the loving couple.

“It really is a bit too much, isn’t it?”

Dorothea whirled to find Edelgard standing there, hand on her hip, shaking her head.

“Edie! What a coincidence!” Dorothea lit up; she loved teasing the imperial princess.

“Indeed. I suggest we move to my room before we hear something we shouldn’t,” Edelgard turned, with Dorothea following.

When they entered her room, Edelgard gestured to a spare chair, “I apologize for the lack of tea. I was not expecting a guest.”

“Oh, Edie, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m sure you used up all your tea for the professor,” Dorothea replied with a wink.

Edelgard didn’t blush, but she did adopt a smile of her own, “Well, it was also my thinking that I’m not the person you want to take tea with.”

Dorothea stiffened, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Edie.”

Edelgard allowed herself to show some teeth, “Dorothea, it is not very noble of you to lie.”

Dorothea huffed, “First Ingrid, now you! I am not into Ferdie! He is an arrogant ass!”

Edelgard shrugged, “However true that may be, Ferdinand is not all bad. He is a hard worker, and, despite his competitiveness, he is a compassionate man. Petra, Bernadetta, Caspar, and Lindhart have all spoken to his supportive nature.”

“Edie, there’s a lot you don’t know.”

Edelgard reached a hand out to Dorothea’s shoulder, “Please, I am here to listen, Dorothea.”

“Fine…”

Dorothea told her story. She told Edelgard about the fountain, about Ferdinand, and how he ran.

“All he sees is the beautiful diva! He was a bee, Edelgard!” Dorothea was shaking, “I want to like him, he’s been so kind to me, but I have a lot I have to work through. God, I want to fall in love with Ferdie…”

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like days. It was only a couple of minutes, though, before there was a stuttering knock at the door. Edelgard opened the door to find Ferdinand on the verge of tears. Ferdinand pushed into the room with a, “my apologies.” He dropped to one knew in front of Dorothea, taking her hands in his.

“I am sorry. I came to talk to Edelgard about our upcoming mission, but I heard the end of what you spoke about. I am sorry for that, Dorothea. You may take all the time you need; I will wait years if I must. I will be a devoted worker bee to earn your love, I swear this on my name and title. Dorothea Arnault, I will work to be the kind of man you can trust. I do not need to know why I am a bee, because I am happy to be a drone working for a queen as beautiful as yourself,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, “I will take my leave now my queen.”

As he made to stand up, Dorothea grabbed him to pull in for a deep but quick kiss. She released him with a smile, “I have to say, Ferdie, that was a wonderful start. I can’t wait to see how you earn some more kisses.”

Ferdinand von Aegir blushed a tomato red, stumbled to his feet and apologized again to Edelgard. He almost skipped out of the room.

Dorothea wiped away the tears that had sprung up, “My goodness Edie, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Nonsense, sometimes I wish I had someone that devoted.”

Dorothea regained her composure, “Well, I did see you and the professor rubbing elbows at our celebratory feast, didn’t I?”

Edelgard groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions about who you want to see next!


End file.
